


Til the End of the Line

by fansomnomad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, besties, heres my apology for the other one, idk - Freeform, look they just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansomnomad/pseuds/fansomnomad
Summary: look theyre just being soft homies theres not much else here
Relationships: John Laurens & Maria Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Til the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to make up for A New Kind Of Helpless with some fluff. It's noticeably shorter, but none of it was written at 1am this time

As Maria walked into John's room at half past two in the morning, she was shocked for a moment at the sight. He was swaddled in blankets and shaking, tears streaming down his face.

"Aw shit, what happened this time?" She cautiously walked towards and sat on the bed next to him. He purposefully falls over so his head's in her lap, but doesn't answer as she gently plays with the stray curls poking out of the blanket. "Come on, can't help you if I don't know what happened."

"I dunno either, I just know it was enough to wake me up shaking and crying like an idiot." He purposely loses eye contact with her, looking at her shirt like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Maria's tone holds a lot less bite than the words, but he looks up anyway, letting out a watery laugh. “You’re not an idiot. Do you just want hugs or something?”

“I..” He laughs quietly. “I dunno, I’ll sound like a child.”

“We’ve known each other since we were children, nothing about you can phase me, Laurens. Judgement free, remember?” He shoots her a small smile, and she lightly taps his cheek in response. “That's what I’m lookin’ for, now what's up?”

“I guess I just want my mom, and it fuckin’ sucks that yannow, she died, but I have you, right?”

“Of course you have me, what kinda bullshit question was that? No hetero, dude, but I love ya and I’m with you til the end of the line. But until then, hugs?” John nods and sits up, wrapping the blankets around himself even tighter. She shakes her head and holds out her hand. “No, we’re not doing that. Gimme the blanket and lay down.” He snorts but gives it to her anyway, flopping back onto the bed.

“Damn, Maria takin’ charge like usual,” he jokes, gagging when she winks at him. She flops down next to him and puts the blanket over the two of them, holding him close to her chest. “Betcha wish you were taller than me now, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, I can leave you to your nightmares literally right now.” He tightly wraps his arms around her waist.

“Not if I don't let you.”

“Look, you may be halfway to ripped, but I'm a slithery lil snakey snake and I bet I could be halfway across the building before you even realized, dense-ass hoe.”

“I'm not that much of a himbo, Maria, and I'm not even close to halfway to ripped, you’re just a weakling.” His voice is thick with sleepiness, and he yawned halfway through his sentence.

“Whatever, goodnight loser,” she says quietly, combing her fingers through his hair.

“You better be here when I wake up.”

“No promises.” He pinches her, resulting in a yelp and her whisper-shouting “Bitch-” at him.

“Goodnight, hoe,” he says, as smug as one can be when they're half-asleep.

“Love you, bitch.” At that, they both fell asleep.


End file.
